


a red chair, hospital nights and a concerned little brother -mystrade prompt

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2000556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft Holmes, his occupation requires him to be in danger almost all of the time, this time he got hurt. Greg received the call, his partner was hospitalised and injured. Sherlock is more worried than he lets on and Greg is trying desperately to convince himself that he is considered a valued part in Mycroft's life to those around him. This is a fulfilment of a prompt I received.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Call

**Author's Note:**

> prompt; "I have a weakness for hurt/comfort mystrade so Mycroft getting injured somehow, maybe through his mysterious job, and Lestrade being very worried and taking care of him as he recovers would be greatly appreciated :) oh, and a bonus for worried and caring Sherlock.”
> 
> Thank you so much for this prompt, it was fun to right and build up the story. This will be a 3 chapter story which i will post throughout today.

“Hello?” Greg answered his phone, “who is this?” he questioned,

“Hello Mr Lestrade?” the caller asked,  
“yes” he replied, his pulse quickened and he found his balance by leaning on his kitchen bench. Well I suppose it was his and Mycroft Holmes’ bench but either way it supplied Greg with great support.  
“This is Dr Oliver, ah” the voice on the other end paused. He heard a the caller draw breath before continuing, as if they were bracing themselves. “Mr Lestrade, your partner, Mycroft Holmes was just brought in, he has-“ they paused again. “Look. It’s better if we could do this in person” their voice quaked, “he is here at The Royal London Hospital, if you could please come here as soon as you can, that’d be most desirable” they finished and hung up the phone. 

Greg’s heart pumped faster than it ever had before and he became lightheaded. Tears started to form in his eyes, the raced each other down his face and dripped onto the collar of his shirt. Greg ran to their room and packed a few changes of clothing for himself and his partner, flustered, jiggled his key desperately into the door of the town house Greg had moved into just over a year now. His brained buzzed for an explanation as he drove himself to the hospital not too far away, drivers honked at his shabby little car at every intersection, his mind was other wise occupied. The hot tears kept running down his cheeks, he’d pass out from dehydration at this rate. No black mysterious car there to take him to the hospital, Mycroft usually sent a text or pressed a button or something, that was something Greg never questioned before. He pulled up along the curb of the emergency facility at the hospital and ran into the pristine white building. The emergency room wreaked of disinfector and he was out of breath due to his heart beat trying to keep up with his emotions and thoughts.

“Hello, um. Im Greg Lestrade, my partner-“ his short breaths cut his sentence in half but he persevered, “my partner” he tried again, “Mycroft Holmes has just been admitted here and I got a call 20 minutes ago informing me of this” he blurted out. The nurse stepped around his desk and put a hand on the flustered and peach cheeked man’s shoulder,   
“sir, you need to calm down” he easied him, “Dr Oliver will be out to collect you in just a b-“ but he was cut off by a man in a white laboratory coat. He silenced the nurse with his hand and a worried look plastered on his face, he took Greg’s occupied shoulder from the nurse and lead him down the white tiled hallway.


	2. The Strong One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the first chapter, the hospital explains the injuries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> third and final chapter coming soon ;)

In the room lay a silent, sleeping Mycroft, his broken body lay on a hospital bed which looked uncomfortable and itchy, although I don’t think he minded. Greg rushed over by his side and stroked Mycroft’s fair auburn hair,

“what happened?” he asked, a singular tear rolled down his face at the sight of the one he loved broken and hurt.  
“We believe he was in quiet a brawl, he has shattered his right shoulder and left knee cap, broke his leg completely and will undergo surgery for that and he has received a minor concussion. Dr Oliver sighed at the man on his knees caressing his patient’s head.

“Oh honey” Greg sighed, he kissed Mycroft forehead softly and turned away from him to face that doctor, “how did he even get here?”. The doctor fiddled with this steel clipboard, scanning the sheets filled with text and furrowed his brow,   
“it says here that he carried himself in” Dr Oliver smiled astonishingly at the writing, “you’ve got a strong one here Mr Lestrade” he smirked. Greg turned back to his partner and whispered,  
“yeah”

“I’ll give you some time. You’re welcome to stay the night, just give us a shout if you need anything” The doctor smiled, Greg replied with a nod and a returned facial gesture. The doctor left but Greg returned to his position on the floor next to Mycroft, stroking his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This collection is by far one of my favourite pieces I have written, I wouldn't classy my self as a writer but it is a hobby (つω⊂* )


	3. a concerned little brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion to this 'a red chair, hospital nights and a concerned little brother'. Greg gives sherlock the news about Mycroft's incident, Sherlock is noticeably more concerned than he lets on. While Greg is trying to convince him self that he is a valued member of Mycroft's life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! Remember, I've got tons of other works, well 8 but they are all still pretty good. Story prompts are appreciated :) and I hope you enjoyed this one! see you! Got a fan fiction writing prompt? (I'm very prone to writer's block) please pay my a visit on my tumblr: letstradedeerstalkers OR my business email is alway open: letstradedeerstalkers@gmail.com  
> love you all, thanks for the read xx

Greg spent the night curled up in a ball on an uncomfortable red chair standing next to Mycroft’s bed. When he woke Mycroft was still fast asleep, the morning glare reflecting off his beautifully sharp nose. Greg stood up to stretch, he leant over and kissed Mycroft’s nose. Slowly, Mycroft’s eyelids fluttered gracefully until his crystal blue eyes were revealed. 

“Morning” Greg spoke softly,

“what happened?” Mycroft asked, his eyes darting around the room deducing everything franticly.

“You’re in the hospital” Greg furrowed his brows, “Mycroft, what can you remember?”.

“Not a lot. I was in a room, negotiating with the chinese government when, when these people. I don’t know, burst in and took the governor general, they hurt me also” he winced at the recollection. Greg was pissed,

“Mycroft!” he shouted, “how could you put your self in danger like that?” Greg threw his hands up in frustration. “Mycroft, I don’t think you can even contemplate how hurt I am. You risked your life, what about your family?” Gregs eyes shone with pre-tear due, they drifted off his ill partner and onto the floor. “Mycroft, what about us?” he asked quietly, he was sure not even he could hear himself let alone his partner.

“Greg- I” Mycroft tried, his voiced cracked, Greg’s eyes darted forward. A tear walked down his chin. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking”.

“Damn right you weren’t thinking Mycroft!” Greg shouted, he saw Mycroft flinch at his noise, bracing for the worst of the noise that was yet to come. Greg opened his mouth, he was about to continue but instead his shut it again and embraced Mycroft. “I love you Mycroft”. At first Mycroft flinched at Greg’s touch, it caused him pain how tight he was holding him, he soon settled into Greg’s arms and closed his eyes, 

“I love you too”

—————————————————————————————————————————————————

Greg had just cuddled Mycroft to sleep, he rose from the uncomfortable hospital bed and reached for his phone. Greg’s thumb selected Sherlock’s number, he brought the cell to his ear and waited for someone to answer the ring.   
“Lestrade, what is it? who is it? a murder?” Sherlock answered, Greg was astonished at how Sherlock knew it was him, he wasn’t a saved contact in Sherlock’s phone as well as this, he was a privet number. Greg shrugged off the unsettling thought and spoke,  
“Sherlock, I’m calling about your brother” Sherlock made an exaggerated spewing noise, he still wasn’t comfortable with his boss and his brother being together. 

“He, got into a little bit of a situation” Greg smiled at the silent, still Mycroft laying next to his uncomfortable red chair. “He isn’t well and Mycroft wanted to let you know but it was his bed time so I thought I’d just hand you the message. 

“Oh. Well, Greg is he okay?” Sherlock asked, he loved his brother more than he ever let on and he worried about his safety almost as much as Mycroft worried about his. “Does he want me to come around? A family member would be nice”, Greg frowned, he still wasn’t considered a family member yet but Greg shoved the notion away, 'selfish', he told him self whenever the subject conjured into his mind. Sherlock waited on the other end of the line for a reply, his body tense, he desperately wanted to be there, caring for his sibling, the man who taught him all he knew.   
“Yeah” Greg finally spoke, “come ‘round tomorrow morning, he would sure love to see his little brother” Greg smiled at his own words. He imagined the two fighting over the blue texta when they were young or having school boy crushes on snotty little girls. This was obviously before Mycroft realised his sexuality at the tender age of 13.

“Take good care of him won’t you?” Sherlock asked still tensed up and worried.  
“Of course, after all he is my ‘wittle baby mikey’ “ Greg cooed, he laughed at the grunt reply from the uncomfortable Sherlock. “Goodnight Sherlock”. He was replied by a manufactured 'beep' and a dead line. Greg placed his cell face down on the small coffee table at the end of Mycroft’s bed and curled up in his red chair. He was fluffing his pillow when he herd a groan from his partner, his eyes fluttered open and he frowned, 

“aren’t you sleeping with me?” Mycroft shuffled over, his face tensed with pain. Greg smiled, he took his pillow over to the vacant slot next to his ill partner and filled it with his body.   
“Your brother is worried about you” Greg smiled, he looped his arms over Mycroft’s torso and pulled himself close. Mycroft laughed at the thought,  
“the only thing my brother cares about his that blogger of his and bloody murders”. Greg furrowed his brow at the gossip that Mycroft was telling him, Mycroft acknowledged his confusion, “oh you can’t tell me you haven’t seen it?” Mycroft snickered. “They are desperately in love, it’s really simple to see, the way he looks a-“ Greg usually let Mycroft ramble on about the details of his deductions but he cut him off by planting and sweet kiss on his mid sentence lips. Frankly he didn’t want to talk about sherlock when they cuddled each other in a hospital bed. Mycroft nudged his forehead against the detective inspector’s and sighed. 

“I love you” Mycroft whispered.  
“I love you too” Greg replied. He wrapped his arms tighter around Mycroft and nuzzled his face into Mycroft’s chest. He knew he wasn’t a Holmes, but he was loved by the one he cherished and that was a sufficient amount of inclusion. He and Mycroft slowly fell asleep together in the itchy, uncomfortable hospital bed only fit for one, abandoning the uncomfortable red chair, Greg knew the dangers of Mycroft's occupation but it only made him love Mycroft more. He cherished his few moments he had with the man, he made sure their words lingered, and that their kisses had long-lasting after tastes. He was a fool, a fool in love with a man who got beat up by Chinese rivals and still had something witty to say. He was a fool in love with a unsentimental bastard and he was perfectly okay with falling asleep next to him in half of a single bed in a hospital.

**Author's Note:**

> that's the first chapter up! YAY! um, yeah. Got a fan fiction writing prompt? (I'm very prone to writer's block) please pay my a visit on my tumblr: letstradedeerstalkers OR my business email is alway open: letstradedeerstalkers@gmail.com  
> love you all, thanks for the read xx


End file.
